


7

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: "Please stay" Drarry?A/n: Not beta'd. [I honestly need more of this one.]Warning: N/a.





	7

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please stay" Drarry?
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd. [I honestly need more of this one.]
> 
> Warning: N/a.

**Harry look** ed up from the bed, he had felt the blankets move and when he reached behind him he knew it was going to be empty. His fingers brushed over the empty warmth of the bed next to him and he sat up slightly seeing the slender figure of his latest night at the edge of the bed.

"Leaving again?"

It wasn't an accusatory statement as much as an observation, though the question hung in the air without an answer while the man at the end of the bed got dressed. It wasn't until the sound his belt fastening rang through the darkness that he bothered to look over, "there's a reason we come to your place and not mine," he said quietly, "I know how to leave, Potter."

"You don't have to."

"I know," he pulled the light weight sweater over his head and leaned on the bed slightly, one knee down to balance himself, "I thought you were asleep."

"You got up."

"Mm." He pushed his fingers through Harry's messy hair, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry breathed, his fingers wrapped around his wrist tightly. Then he said it, his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to watch the annoyance flash in those ice gray eyes of the man he was so helplessly in love with, "Draco," he whispered his name carefully. He knew how much the blonde hated it when he said it, " **please, stay**."

Draco's lips ghosted across Harry's, his own eyes shut for a moment, then he was gone and the only thing that even let Harry know he was anywhere knew by was the sound of his belt. It sounded different than just moments ago, it was slower, quieter. Harry peeked his eyes open and in the moonlight that was flooding the room through the open drapes he could see Draco letting his slacks slide down his legs.

"If you snore I'll strangle you," Draco said once he laid back down, catching Harry when he turned into his chest.


End file.
